


Maybe I'm Just in Love When you Wake Me Up

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick, sleepy sex featuring Sciles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Just in Love When you Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't gotten my smut on or my skittles on in a while so I figured why not kill two birds with one stone. Based on this post: http://imaginesciles.tumblr.com/post/113209419846/sciles-all-day-everyday-cuddly-boyfriends  
> Title taken from Ed Sheeran's Wake Me Up

He wakes up from his unintentional nap to the feel of teeth gently worrying at his neck.

“Stop trying to eat me.” Stiles mumbles in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

Scott raises his head and then his eyebrow as he smirks, “You like it when I eat you.”

“Pervert.” Stiles says proudly. Bringing out Scott’s filthy side is listed as one of Stiles’ greatest achievements.

“Your pervert.” Scott says back.

“Damn right.” Stiles smiles broader and then immediately moans when Scott plants a wet, open mouthed kiss on him. Stiles’ hands go up immediately to cradle the back of his boyfriend’s neck and bring them closer.

Scott pulls away and moves to nibble at Stiles’ ear and then starts to suck a bruise into Stiles’ neck. He smiles against him when his boyfriend’s legs spread further and he throws his head back. They spend minutes just like that: Scott switching from leaving hickies on various points on Stiles’ neck and going up to kiss his mouth red.

Stiles moves his hands up and down the expanse of Scott’s back and slips one hand past Scott’s boxers to palm at his ass. It’s not long before he has both hands squeezing Scott’s ass and pressing their bodies together. Scott’s panting open-mouthed against his neck as he grinds down against him. The friction is good but it’s not enough.

“Bed.” Stiles whispers.

“Too far.” Scott says against his chest.

“It’s literally five fe--” Stiles’ logic is cut off by Scott’s mouth and a particularly devilish swivel of his hips, “Fuck.”

Scott pulls away for just long enough to pull his boxers off and fling to the side and do the same for Stiles before he goes back to sit on his boyfriend’s stomach. He reaches behind him and takes Stiles’ hard dick in his hand and begins to stroke. He smirks when his partner’s eyes fall close and he arches up into Scott’s touch. He slides his thumb over the head and smears pre-come down his shaft and watches Stiles open and close his mouth in silent ecstasy.

“Oh shit. Fuck—fuck.” Stiles curses and scrambles to get his hands on Scott’s hips as soon as the werewolf scoots back and starts to grind his ass against his cock. He squeezes harder at Scott’s hip and wraps a large hand around Scott’s cock and starts to pump in time to his boyfriend’s rhythm.

Stiles comes first with a silent cry and Scott follows a few strokes later with a choked sob before collapsing forward despite the mess on the chest he nuzzles against.

“We should shower.” Stiles rasps out, his hands having returned to squeeze at Scott’s ass with one finger lazily running up and down his boyfriend’s wet crack.

“Mhm.” Scott burrows his face deeper into the other man’s neck.

They make no attempt to move and even later on in the day when they painfully pull apart neither regret a second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> come play: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
